That Crazy L Word
by KC Clark
Summary: Sara moves in down the street from Grissom. Could it lead to an opening in their relationship. GSR
1. She Lives Just Down the Block

**That Crazy L Word**

**Summary:** Under the oddest of circumstances you can find yourself confessing your whole heart to the one you love. G/S.

**Chapter 1: She Lives Just Down the Block**

He felt like he'd walked a hundred mile but it had only been a few blocks. When he'd found out she was moving in five blocks down he'd been thrilled. Now he didn't need a reason to stop by after shift and talk to her. He could just say he was in the neighborhood and thought he'd drop by. As he turned the corner he saw her out in the front lawn. She was stunning in the short shorts that barely covered her fanny. He looked at her as he approached almost spellbound by her true beauty. She was Sara Sidle, CSI and hot to trot.

"Hey," he said as he watched her telling a mover where to put a box of dishes. Sara jumped and turned to see Gilbert Grissom standing behind her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Hey," she replied as she looked at him. He was wearing a pair of blue jogging paints and a white t-shirt. He was sweating so she guessed he'd been running or walking. She pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face that had escaped the massive ponytail at the back of her head and continued to smile.

"So I had no idea you were moving here. I live just down the street and was kind of hurt when I had to find out by one of my neighbors that one of my CSI's was moving to this part of the neighborhood." Grissom commented as he helped her pick up some of the things that were scattered around the lawn.

"I didn't think you wanted to hear about it. The way you were acting last night at work you looked like one of those male gorilla's at the zoo. You know the one's the others watch from a distance so they don't get their heads torn off for staring to long." Sara threw over her shoulder as she placed a rather large statue on the floor beside her black leather couch.

"We've unloaded everything in the truck Sara. Do you need us to move any of this stuff upstairs?" One of the muscular movers asked as she dug in her purse for the money to pay them.

"No thank you. Griss will help me. Won't you Griss?" Sara gave him a smile over her shoulder as she handed the man some money.

"Sure if you want my help you got it." Grissom said giving her his best lopsided grin he could manage.

"Ok, well, see you around Sara." The man said and bent over to kiss Sara on the cheek.

"Thanks Rex." She said kissing his cheek back.

The man smiled and nodded at Grissom in a silent "goodbye I hate you because you're here with such a beautiful woman who won't let me help her," gesture and then yelled to his buddy to come on. After the movers had gone Sara turned to Grissom and smiled looking around she simply began to move boxes. Grissom helped her whenever she gave him the chance.

After everything was assembled in the downstairs they made their way up to the second floor and began to put things in the correct rooms and assemble each room with their furnishings. It was around three o'clock when they literally almost crawled back down stairs and sat on the couch to take a break.

"Are you hungry? I can have something delivered." Sara said as she reached for the phone and the phone book. Grissom just sat there completely exhausted, food was the last thing on his mind. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and go to sleep he didn't even care that he was with Sara. He was so tired that his mind had stopped functioning.

"What do you say we forget food and I take a nap?" Grissom said reaching over and stilling Sara's fingers as she flipped through the phone book for a delivery place. Sara looked at him and smiled. Of course he was tired he'd been here for almost six hours helping her move the furniture and assemble her new home the least she could do now was let the man go home and rest. Sara smiled and closed the phone book and put it and the phone down on the coffee table.

"Ok, I'll drive you home. Come on." Sara said getting up and grabbing her keys from the table by the door. Grissom was still on the couch. He licked his lips and looked at the floor. He hadn't meant he wanted to go home; he'd wanted to stay here with Sara and nap with her on this very comfortable couch. He looked up at her and saw the questions in her eyes. She was just as confused as he was when it came to his behavior around her. He took a breath and looked back down at the floor where she stood in her short shorts and low cut tank top.

"I…um, meant why don't was forget the food and we take a nap…together." Sara blinked then dropped her keys back on the table but didn't move toward him or away from him. She just stood there and stared at the floor.

_'If he wants this he's going to have to cross the finish line.'_ Sara told herself as she took a breath and looked up to find Grissom standing only a few feet away from her. He shuffled his feet for a minute then looked up at her and began to stare. Sara took a few steps toward Grissom coming to stop only when she was a couple of steps away from him. His breathing was heavy and he was swaying on his feet as he stood there.

The house was in working order on the bottom floor but the second still had a little bit of work to be done but it could wait cause right now Sara was felling lucky and she planed to be if Grissom would just move his damn feet and come closer to her. A few minutes later success, Grissom came and stood right in front of Sara, his shoes touching hers and his nose touching hers. She smiled and pressed her face forward making contact with his mouth as she did so.

Kissing Grissom was something Sara had never expected to do and something she'd always wanted at the same time. It must have been a twist of fate that had her standing here in front of her door kissing him now. His lips were warm and soft, they felt great against hers as he slide his lips over hers kissing her like she was a lover. She hoped by the end of this she would be, she hadn't thought of seducing Grissom when he'd came here but now it seemed like a really nice idea. She pulled away and looked at him.

He was standing there with his eyes focused partly on her eyes and her lips, she didn't know how he managed all this at the same time but he was. She took his hand and moved toward the stairs pulling him with her as she went. He came rather willingly and when they reached the master bedroom she pushed the doors open and turned to Grissom.

"Do you want to take a nap here or go home now?" She hadn't meant for it as sound as rude as it did but Grissom understood. She was really saying _'if you pass this door and into that room there's no going back.'_ Grissom for the first in life gave into his desire and walked into the room with Sara behind him.

**TBC…**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	2. Abandon Ship

Chapter 2: Abandon Ship

Grissom stopped at the foot of the bed that he had helped put together just a few hours ago. He'd imagined what it would be like to lay here with Sara and now he was going to know what it was like. Sara came over to him and looked up at him as they stood there at the foot of her bed. Grissom brought his hand up and touched her cheek before letting his and drop to her neck and feeling her pulse jump under his tender touch. He watched as her eyes clouded with the unmistakable desire that she was feeling. Grissom knew what it was like to want and he wanted right now. He wanted Sara and he wanted her now.

"I've imagined this." He had to say something just to keep himself from forgetting that it was real, that they were really going to do this. "I've dreamed of watching your eyes cloud over and hearing you scream my name." He bent forward and nipped her earlobe feeling her shudder at the contact. He knew that if he kept this up that her knees would give out. He enjoyed knowing that he had that kind of power over Sara. "I've dreamed of you laying naked and begging for me as I licked my way up your beautiful body." To illustrate the image he ran his tongue up the side of her neck and licked the shell of her ear. Sara's legs gave out and she fell into him her arms reaching out to cling and to hold.

Grissom picked her up and laid her on the bed. The mattress gave under his weight as he lay down beside her and kissed her mouth for the first time since they had started this exotic foreplay.

"Umm," Sara groaned as he left her mouth and began to nip his way down her neck to her collarbone that shown from under the low cut top she was wearing. He grabbed the front and with one swift jerk tore it in two, right down the middle. Sara's breath was heaving and her breast strained against the white silk material of her bra. Her hands came up and pulled Grissom roughly to her as she began to attack his mouth with deep kisses. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down on it hard enough to make it bleed causing Grissom to groan at the threat of pain.

"I've imagined this to. Only, I imagined you were the one begging for me while I sucked you till you came." Sara began to kiss his neck and grabbed his collar to pull his shirt up and over his head. Grissom rose up letting Sara strip him of the shirt and then came back down on top of her and kissed her sucking her tongue deeply inside of his mouth and circling it with his own.

Grissom moved his hands up to her breast and made quick work of the bra that canceled the lush breast that attached to the pale lovely skin of Sara. He wanted to frame this moment on his wall so he could look at it whenever he needed to feel close to her. She was a work of art that hadn't quite be captured in any painting, sculpture, or drawling he'd ever seen before. She was wild and untamed. She was light and darkness, on the edge of something careful and reckless. She was his Sara. The thought was possessive and dangerous but of course what they were doing was just as dangerous. They were both taking the chance of never being able to come back after they had made the journey into this new realm of life.

Sara pulled back and placed a hot kiss to his shoulder as he undid the button on the front of her shorts and began to slide them down her legs. She arched her back and let Grissom drag them down her legs and throw them carelessly onto the floor. She snuggled into his neck and let out a sigh when his hand wrapped around one breast and squeezed its full form in his hand. She pulled her head back and looked at Grissom with the passion clouded eyes that drove him to this special place of wanting. She was heaven and hell at the same time. Heaven for the feelings, hell for the sins he was so obviously committing, but if having Sara was a sin then hell would just have to reserve him a sit because he was going to sin. The worst part of this sinning was he was going to enjoy ever moment of it.

Sara wanted to ripe away the rest of the barriers that kept them apart and take Grissom inside of her. The feelings of sinful torture and heavenly pleasure were too much for Sara's already broken heart. She knew Grissom would never tell her he loved her, that the only relationship they could ever have would be physical. But she'd be damned if she would deny herself this one moment of pleasure, this one moment of love from him. Grissom was the only man Sara had ever loved and probably would ever in her life. This man was her whole world and with one sweep of his hand he could tear it all down around her.

Sara didn't want to be the one to admit it but Grissom was emotionally unavailable. Sure she'd admitted it to him before but she'd never been able to admit it to herself. Now she couldn't find it in herself not to admit it. She couldn't lie to herself and say that things would be different after she gave him her body. She couldn't let herself believe that he would act differently or that he would want to love her after this. She pulled back and looked deep into his midnight blue eyes. She saw the passion and the raw lust in them. She wished she could see more than just lust and passion there was so much more she hoped he saw in her eyes.

"Tell me you want me." She demanded snuggling her head into his neck and kissing along the top of his shoulder. Grissom sat up and pulled her into his lap till she was straddling his torso.

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you Sara." He said and that's when she saw it, just the faintest hint but she saw it. Love, the quick flash of it hitting the simmering pools in his eyes. That's when he stopped and just looked at her. "Give it back to me." He demanded as she stared at him unable to believe that he'd let his guard down for one minute and allowed her to see past the stone walls of his heart and soul.

"You should already know I love you." She blurted out unable to stop herself. She hadn't meant to let it get past her lips but once she'd said it, it couldn't be taken back. And she wouldn't, not for the whole world when Grissom smiled at her for the first time in a long time and opened his mouth to say hopefully the words she wanted to hear.

"I love you to Sara." He filled her then and took Sara to a height of pleasure she never knew existed. They moved together in slow unhurried strokes as the fire blazed between them with unmistakable heat and love. Sara put her head in the spot where Grissom's neck and shoulder met placing a series of open mouth kisses there, while Grissom ran his tongue along the top of Sara's shoulder causing her to shiver. They rode the wave of passion to its peck then back down again the whole while just clinging to each other and the sensations that were coursing through them. Afterward, they lay together wrapped tightly with one another. Happy.

The End


End file.
